Midnight Stroll
by steampunkmegasharks
Summary: Rosita and Tara take a lovely stroll that turns into much, much more. {Contains homosexual content}


The crunch of our shoes against the grass below us fills my ears as we leave the church, glancing about the trees that scattered the clearing before us.

"How far are we going to go?" I ask, a mere curiosity causing me to ask such a stupid question.

"As far as I damn well please," Rosita says jokingly, a sly smirk on her face.

"Too far and Abe will be on your ass again, Rosita." I state, brown eyes flicking over the features of her face, searching for any signs of discomfort in my words.

"I'm not Abraham's little girl. He doesn't need to be worrying about me all the time." She grunts, glancing over to me briefly.

"He thinks everyone is his little girl, Rosita." I grumble, struggling to keep up with her. She seems to be walking faster than usual. "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing much, just a little... Nervous?" She says, seeming to have trouble with finding the right word. After she had said that, the grunts and groans of a live corpse sounded. I abruptly stop, taking a gun and pointing it at the walker.

"Don't waste the bullets," Rosita chuckles, taking a knife and digging it into the skull of the diseased human. I can't help but admire how she doesn't seem to be afraid at all. Then again, she is Rosita.

After that was taken care of, we continue walking until we stumble upon a small shed.

"Come on, we might find some supplies." I say, beginning to walk ahead.

"Careful, could be something in there." Rosita says lowly, causing me to stop and look behind myself.

"Right," I say awkwardly, straying behind slightly and allowing Rosita to open the door slowly.

"Clear," She calls quietly, walking into the worn out shed.

"Damn, it's completely empty in here." I mumble, examining an empty bucket. To my disappointment, there's nothing in it. I glance over to Rosita, raising my eyebrows slightly as I catch her inspecting the walls of the wooden structure.

"We'll rest here for a while. What do you think, Tara? Been walking too much?" She says with the snarkiest grin I've ever seen in my life.

"N-No!" I say quickly, my face reddening at my mindless reply. Was it really that easy to say something so stupid?

"Ha! You are tired, aren't you?" Rosita says, taking a step forward. I instinctively take a step back, my face reddening at the determined expression on her face.

"I-I think we should head back, the group might get worried," I stutter, my back now against a wall.

"Don't worry about it," Rosita murmurs, giving me a gentle kiss. Her lips are soft, her eyes are closed. I close my eyes eventually, recovering from the shock of the sudden act of affection.

She parts the kiss, before reconnecting our lips again. Her hands carress my hips, a muffled grunt of frustration leaving my lips. In a flurry of movement, she manages to slide my pants down to the ground. Her hands grope my thinly covered rear, causing me to give a light squeak.

Without a word, she turns me around and presses me against the wall. "Ready?" She purrs, her breath beating against the back of my neck.

She doesn't move until I reply. She won't pleasure me until I say something. "Yes," I say, feeling more flustered as she strips me of my shirt. She gently takes my breasts into her hands, before positioning herself to be sitting. Her face is inches away from my sex, my heartrate picking up as she runs her fingers along my crotch. She then strips me of my panties, the scent of my desire pleasing her.

Rosita lifts my right leg, keeping it up as she connects her lips with my labia. I let out a releaved sigh, my nails scraping against the wall infront of me as her tongue works to stroke my clitoris.

She keeps licking and sucking, my several grunts of pleasure filling her ears. I moan, groan, and my breathing picks up. As she is able to tell I am about to come to a climax, to my greatest frustration, she stops. I scratch at the wall before me, frowning ever so slightly. She then starts again.

I gasp as she gives me one hard suck, her fingers now teasing my entrance. She slips the tip of a single finger inside, pleased at how wet it is, then quickly pulls it out. I moan as she continues to lap at my sex, her tongue circling the bud that gave me such pleasure.

"F-Fuck!" I say desperately, hands clenching into fists. A mix of her saliva and my fluid drips down my inner thigh, Rosita shoving two fingers into my sex. I hold back a cry of ecstasy, though she stops again, but briefly.

"Rosita, don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I beg, my new lover picking up the pace. I pant heavily, blood pulsing through my veins, and finally, with a squeal of joy, I come to an end.

My hands reach down to grasp Rosita frantically, holding her in place so she pleasures me throughout the orgasm. I'm nearly doubling over in satisfaction, almost able to hear my own heartbeat pulse in my ears. Rosita then stops as it becomes too much, and she guides me so I don't fall over as I sit down.

"How was that?" She mumbles, her eyes still closed, her face close to mine.

I'm still catching up on breath, my face reddened from the scene that just took place. "Y-You were a-amazing," I whisper, leaning over to give her a kiss. A passionate, long kiss.

"We should head back," I say after I had recovered, pulling up my pants and looking towards the door.

"Yeah, we should," Rosita says as she whipes her mouth with her arm. Charming, no?

As we arrive, Rick approaches us. "What took you so long? We were about to send a search party out!" He scorns us, a guilty expression forming on my face.

"Ran into some walkers, Rick." Rosita quickly replies, walking past him and guiding me towards a bench where we would sit and talk for the night.


End file.
